Dusk
by Darkness-That-Carries
Summary: Inspired by Twilight. Vasilisa thought everything would be fine in this new town she moved to with her family, until he came. Stefen just wanted a fresh start after his horrible childhood. Will the two survive each other? Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Dusk

Chapter One

I walked into my fifth hour biology class and sat down at my desk. My books covering the entire desk since I sat there by myself until I remembered what David had told me the night before last. And sure enough walked in the person who would be sitting next to me since it was the only seat open. I then put my things into a neat pile.

I watched as he gave his papers to Mr. Lewis, the biology teacher. "Please introduce yourself to the class." Mr. Lewis said to the boy but my hearing was far better than anyone else's in the room so I heard all of what was said. I heard the boy mumble under his breath as he turned around to face the class.

"Class we have a new student today." "My name is Stefen Ivashkov. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Once he said his name I heard mumbles from all around the room. I watched as the hand of the vile Melissa Carlson went up. Her question was so trivial that if you thought about it for more than 3 seconds you would know the answer.

"So is your name like French?" she asked trying to act like she knew when she obviously didn't. Before the boy had time to answer I answered for him unable to control myself. "His name is of Russian decent. Like me he's obviously from Russia am I correct, Mr. Ivashkov?" I asked in an emotionless tone.

"Why yes I am. My first name is of Roman decent and my last name is from Russian decent. What about you? What is your name?" Stefen asked genuinely curious. "I believe that's enough introduction if I say so myself. Please Mr. Ivashkov if you would be so kind as to take the seat next to Miss. Dragomir." "And that is who?" "Miss. Dragomir raise your hand please."

I did as I was told and raised my hand. His eyes widened but he did as he was told and walked toward my seat. As he did so he walked past a fan that just so happened to be turned on causing it to blow his scent towards me. I instantly felt my eyes change from their original color of amber red to crimson. I really wish I'd fed the night before but with the suspicion of the animals losing their numbers my family and I couldn't have possibly fed without drawing the suspicion to us. The only family who lives in the mansion in the woods. And why is his aura so dark. It shouldn't be this dark. I can't read his mind. What is with this guy?

I tensed and moved my things and myself to the farthest edge of the desk and pushed the vials of vinegar toward him for his part of the experiment. He looked at me with a confused expression and I had to turn away. This was something I definitely need to talk about with David.

I worked on my side of the experiment and was done within a matter of minutes. So I just sat there as far away from the boy next to me as possible and waited for the bell to signal the end of class. When the bell finally rang I got up and was the first one out of the class.

"So it seems Vasilisa has met the new guy." Savannah said as she came up to me. "Oh why don't you hush? Where's David? I need to talk to him." I looked around as my family and I started to walk to our sixth hour World History class. "He has to show up we all have the same 6th hour." I walked in the class and sat down. Once Savannah sat down behind me I turned around.

"So where is your mate?" I asked. Savannah, knowing she could sense my mood, frowned. "I don't know where he is. He was with us after lunch but then he suddenly left. He said he couldn't take it any more and left. I assumed that he was talking about the scent of human. You have to admit that it has to be hard for you too. I mean, come on, we haven't fed since the day before last." Not only did she defend her mate but she also told the whole family our mood: thirsty or to be technical hungry.

"Fine but when we get home he better be there because I really need to talk to him. Or if he's not there you should plan not to see me for a while cause I plan to go on a little trip." I said turning back around just as the teacher; Mr. Williams called the class to attention.

"Well class it seems that we have a new student today." Mr. Williams said pointing to the door motioning the said new student to enter his classroom. And just to my luck it was none other than Stefen. He looked around the room and once he saw me he smiled. Definitely not a good sign. He walked up to the teacher, gave him the papers, and was told to come and sit next to me once again the only seat open in the room. Of course he could have sat next to Savannah but no that seat is usually taken up by David.

"This is Stefen Ivashkov be sure it say hi." Mr. Williams said turning to the board. I heard Stefen give a sigh of relief for not having to introduce himself like he did in the last class. He smiled at me once again as he sat down and I resumed my position at the farthest edge of my desk. I quickly turned around to Savannah and said, "Do you see what I mean. I can't stand this. Where is David?" my voice was a little higher than a whisper. Because of this Stefen had turned to look at me.

"Just be nice and introduce yourself like a normal human would. That's all you can do at this point at least until you see David at home." Savannah hissed into my ear just as Stefen slipped me a note.

_So your name is Vasilisa Dragomir? That's a beautiful name._

I turned to Savannah for help while Stefen looked at me expectantly. She just nodded and turned her attention back to the teacher.

_Yes like yours it's of Russian decent. _

_Where are you from? In the last class you said you were from Russia._

Yes, I'm from Russia. My whole family is. My siblings are all in this class. Behind me is my sister Savannah Dragomir, behind you would be my brother David Dashkov, directly next to you is my brother Kyle and behind him is my sister Monica Dashkov, David's twin. My older brother and sister are sophomores so they aren't in this class.

What. Am. I. Doing. I shouldn't be talking to a human who's scent is so overwhelming that it has me on the edge of my desk just so I won't attack him and feed off him right here.

Are you ok? You look really pale. I mean paler than normal and your eyes are crimson red. Are they normally like that?

I turned to Savannah with the note and mouthed the words, _what should I say?_ She said, _tell him that your normal color is amber red and they change to crimson red when you are feeling sick or hungry. You have to admit it's true. _

I turned back around to see Stefen looking at me with a worried expression. I thought for a moment and then looked at the clock. It was 2:40 and school got out at 2:45. Yes just 5 minutes and then I could go and possible beat some answers out of David.

I'm fine. I just need to eat my eyes change colors when I'm sick or hungry. They change from amber red to crimson and then eventually turn black due to lack of attention for the problem.

Well then shouldn't you go to the nurse's office and get taken care of? I mean I wouldn't want to see someone as beautiful as you falling ill on my first day.

I turned around once I read the note I seriously need help now. "Savannah Dragomir you need to help me right now!" I hissed in her ear and gave her the note. Thankfully Stefen wasn't watching me, like he was in fifth hour, or he would've seen Savannah take the note from me and write a response. Our handwriting is the same so brownie points for me. You could consider us twins if you got right down to it.

I read it over and handed the note to Stefen just as the bell rang, or in my point of view shrieked, and was out the door with Monica, Kyle, and Savannah directly behind me. I turned just in time to see Stefen's eyes follow me out the door and down the hall towards the schools main entrance and into the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"David! David where are you! I really need to talk to you." I called my voice higher than a whisper but I knew that he would hear me. Apparently he wasn't the only one home for along with him, I heard the minds of my mother and father, Melissa and Marcus Dragomir along with David's.

I waited at the door as David slowly began his walk down the stairs from his room. As well as my mother and father from the study at the other side of the house. David's appearance was nothing to be surprised about because his shirt was ruffled and there were bloodstains on his jeans.

"David please tell me that you hunted at least 20 feet from the house and that you didn't hunt any humans." I would be worried if I hadn't read his mind. All it showed was where David was for the past three hours since he left the school. He had gone up in the mountains to hunt and then came back home to read a new book that he had just gotten from the bookstore a few days ago.

That's when his face went absolutely blank and his eyes unfocused. To put it simply: he was having a vision. I looked over at Savannah, who must have sensed the change in atmosphere because she was staring at her mate, and nodded.

David snapped out of his trance and walked up to Savannah and me. He nodded toward the door to the dinning room and then started walking toward the room in question. He wanted to talk about the vision and about the new kid, Stefen Ivashkov. He only wanted us for we were the only ones that must be involved in the vision or otherwise he would have called the rest of the family.

As I was walking towards the dinning room I heard Raphael and Cassandra come in from the front of the house. "Hey sis, what's going on?" Raphael asked as he walked over to me. Cassandra walked around him and up to their room, obviously mad about something. She had a mental shield up so I was unable to read her mind.

"Ok Raphael. What did you do to her now?" I asked also unable to read his mind for he also had a mental shield around his mind. "I just forgot about our anniversary was in about two weeks from now. So now she mad at me and not talking to me. Do you think that you could help me out?"

"Yes Raphael. Of course I will help you. But not right this moment." I said, stifling a laugh because of his expression. He looked so downhearted. "I will help you as soon as I get my problems taken care of. But until then you're on your own. Sorry bro, but it was you who got yourself into this. If you can't find a way out of it yourself the I will help you."

He nodded and slowly walked to the bedroom in which Cassandra was fuming. I waited until I heard the door click and for my mother and father to quietly go back to the study before heading once again to the dinning room. I walked in a saw Savannah and David sitting side by side each other talking in whispers. They noticed me and quickly stopped their talking.

"So David what's the business with this new guy, Stefen Ivashkov?" I asked as I sat down across from them. "Well actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." David said as he looked at Savannah. I tried to read their minds but they also put up a mental shield. Ugh! What is with my family and putting up mental shields? Just because I can read minds doesn't mean you have to shut me out of every god-forsaken conversation involving me in some way or form.

Savannah sensed my mood was becoming dark and I could see that my aura was getting darker by each and every passing minute because she instantly clamed me by changing the atmosphere. God I just love her power. She must have sensed that as well for she let out a soft laugh. I turned my attention back to David.

"Okay so I can't find out what the hell's go on by myself would you please tell me? Because I would just love to know." I hissed trying to stay clam, with that actually possible while I'm in Savannah's presence. David laughed and smiled at me. _'Oh no not that smile please. David not that smile.'_ I thought looking at my brother's face. And to be true it was that _smile_. The smile is the only one he gave when something bad was going to happen to me. Or worse. It may be something really humiliating and embarrassing.

I banged my head down onto the table. "Okay David just spare me the details and get right to it. I have a few questions for you and I would like to go hunt sometime before the day after tomorrow." I said lifting my head to look at him. "Why what's the day after tomorrow?" David laughed as I glared at him. "Okay, okay I get your point. The vision of course includes you, Savannah and myself. Not only that but a boy as well. But the thing is that I can't get a full description of him. It like I'm being blocked by something I just don't know what that 'something' is. As for the boy, Stefen I have absolutely no clue at this point in time."

"Okay so basically after what you just said you possibly wouldn't be able to answer any if not all of my questions?" I asked a pained expression coming to my face. "Well that all depends on the question. Go ahead shoot. I'll try my best to answer them to the fullest of my ability." David said. I considered my options about asking David these questions when he motioned for me to continue.

"Okay. So the new guy, Stefen? Why is it that, even though it takes longer for me to feel the pains of hunger before the rest of you, I crave his blood more than I should? And on top of that why do I feel so attracted to him? I can't read his mind? And his aura is so dark why is that? It's so confusing! Ugh!" I told him, my voice higher than normal filling the room with its bell like tune.

I banged my head onto the dinning room table again, and then looked up to see both David and Savannah looking at me with widen eyes. "What? You asked me to tell you so I did." "Yhea we know. But you've never really said so much in one breath. So it's kind of creepy to have you just like burst out like that. You know?" Savannah said giving me a reassuring look. Well either that or a kind of creeped out look. I couldn't really tell.

That's when David spoke up. "Um… well you may have to ask father all those questions. But maybe there's some kind of connection between you being unable to read his mind and me being unable to see his future. But like I said I don't know you'd have to ask dad." David said flashing me an apologetic smile. I sighed heavily and got up. "Well, then thank you… I guess… Well I'm going to go hunting. I'll be back in a few hours, maybe." With that being said, I stood up and walked out of the dinning room.

It was about 6:00 in the afternoon when I left the house and it was about 3:00 in the morning when I arrived back at the house. I went upstairs and heard that Raphael and Cassandra had made up. Savannah and David went to the open all night mall, well Savannah dragged David to go. Mother and Father were in their room getting ready for the next day. Kyle and Monica had gone out hunting about two hours after I did. I smile to myself. Everyone had someone… everyone but me. I went into my room, put on Debussy and got ready for the next day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

SPOV

'It is my second day at a new school and I already had a lot of homework to turn in. And on top of all that I hadn't got a lot of sleep the night before. I just couldn't stop thinking about that girl. God, what was her name? Vasilisa Dragomir? Yeah that was it.' I snapped out of my thoughts as I walked into my first hour Latin Class.

Melissa, the girl I met yesterday who practically dragged me around the school as if I had no will of my own to use, stopped right in front of my seat. "Hi Stefen, how are you today? Did you get some sleep last night?" She asked batting her eyelashes. Well, that wasn't anything new on my account. I just get really tired of it because the girls in my last school did it all the time.

Time to put on a fake smile and make her move so I could start to get through my day. "Why hello Melissa. I'm doing fine, how about you? And no I didn't get very much sleep last night. I had a lot of- ah- homework yea homework to do." I said as I sat down in my seat after about 5 minutes of standing. I thought that she would go on to her desk, while being satisfied with my answer but no instead she sat on top of my desk.

"Well, it seems that even on your first day you get homework. That never happened to us. I wonder why it was only you. Did they even bother to give you extra days to finish it all?" She asked in a more flirty tone of voice. Ugh! This always happens to me. I looked around the classroom as more students began to file in through the door. That when I saw two relatives of the girl that haunted my dreams.

God, what was their names. I guess that homework had really gotten to me. Not to mention the lack of sleep. But I just couldn't remember anyone's names besides the ones who only annoy the hell out of me. I left Melissa's question unanswered as the teacher, Miss Drake called the class to attention.

I went through half of the class wondering what their names possibly could be and just when the class got fully quiet I stood and shouted, "Kyle and Monica! That's their names." Embarrassed at my outburst, I looked around the classroom.

The teacher had stopping teaching and looked back at me. Kyle and Monica's faces paled even more than their usual shade and they had a confused expression on their faces. Now Melissa, who was already staring at me, widened her eyes as if disrupting the class wasn't possible for me to do.

The teacher walked over to my desk. "Now Stefen, it may be only your second day in my class but that does not mean you are allowed to disrupt my class. Now please sit down and be quiet." She said in a caring but demanding voice.

I sat down and looked over at Kyle and Monica who were looking at me not to secretively and whispering to each other. I could barely make out some of the conversation. "Should… tell…Vasilisa?" Kyle asked, "No… make… her go…trip. Best if … don't." Monica explained. Kyle nodded and they stood up as the bell shrieked the end of class.

I walked to my second hour Algebra class, with constantly talking Melissa following fatefully beside me. God, is she a human dog or what? Lucky for me, her class was next to mine for she had World History instead of Algebra. Thank the gods.

I walked inside and the seat next to mine was full. I wondered who the boy was so I sat down and turned to him and waited to get his attention. His was talking to the girl who sat behind Vasilisa yesterday in World History. I remember her note saying that the girl was her sister and the guy must be the one who sat beside the sister. Wow, it looks like the whole family is on one side of the room in the last hour class. How pleasant.

But it seems that I've forgotten their names. What is it with names and me today? And its only second hour! He turned to me and then back towards the sister, who nodded. Must be some inside conversation or something. He turned back at me, looked me up and down and wrote something on a piece of paper and hand it to the girl.

The girl took it and wrote a response on it before handing it back to the guy. I saw her handwriting and saw that it was exactly the same as Vasilisa. I looked back to the girl and noticed that not only do they have the same handwriting but they have the same looks as well. The only thing different between the two has to have been their hair. If I remember correctly Vasilisa's beautiful black hair had crimson tips, while her sisters black hair had blonde tips.

The class started when Mr. Horn called the class to order and to take out yesterday's math homework. I pulled it out and without my notice the note that had taken place between Vasilisa and I yesterday during last hour. The teacher walked by and collected my row's papers. He looked at me, almost expectantly, as if I forgot something.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Horn?" I asked confused. Surely the homework was all there. What could be wrong? "Surely if you were going to turn in some extra credit work it would be math and not a note to a girl." He said holding the note out to me to read. I took it and put it into my bag, then I turned back to him, "I'm sorry Mr. Horn. I didn't notice that it was with me. I'll be sure to look the next time." I smiled and he gave me a scowl.

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again. I really don't like to read other people's conversations that don't relate to the subject I teach. If you are caught writing notes in my class, however, that I do find joy in because I would get to embarrass the student by reading it out loud." With that he walked away.

Ok then, that's one teacher that I don't want to get to know. About half way through the class, just like first hour, the names of Vasilisa's relatives came to me. I shouted the names out loud and was greeted by two confused stares, one angry stare, and about twenty dazed stares from the rest of the class.

"That's it! David and Savannah!" I looked at them and then Mr. Horn came over and slammed his ruler on my desk." Mr. Ivashkov! I do not appreciate the thought of someone interrupting my class for something as trivial as calling out two students names. Two students who are seated right next to you nonetheless. You now have two strikes against you two more and you will be sent out of my classroom." Mr. Horn lectured, but he left me alone for the rest of the class period. And I stayed quiet for the remaining time as well.

The bell shrieked once again signaling the end of second hour and the beginning of third hour passing period. I stood and watched as David and Savannah walked gracefully as the first ones out of the classroom. I met up with Michael and his brother Henry, two boys whom I met yesterday but I still knew nothing about. Guess it's going to be one of those years.

"God man Mr. Horn doesn't like you at all. What did you do to him?" Michael asked. "You know I have absolutely no clue what his problem could be with me. I just accidentally gave him a note that I wrote with a girl when I turned in my homework and then I called out two of the girl relative's names out loud and kinda disrupted the class. He said that I have two strikes against me and that if I get two more I would be sent out of his class. I'm gonna have so much fun in his class for the rest of the year huh." I said sarcastically.

We made our way to our third hour Gym class. I walked in and the gym teacher, Mr. Drake (yes he was Miss Drake's brother sad I know) called me over to give me a uniform. As if it wasn't bad enough to wear uniforms in every single class but now gym? At least back at my private school in Russia you didn't have to wear uniforms in gym. Oh well, new school new rules, I guess, right?

I looked around and spotted Melissa coming towards me and I winced. I had forgotten she was in this class as well. Great. "Hey Stefen! Come over here and play a game with me before class starts!" Melissa shouted even though she was right next to me. She always caused me headaches. Ha in fact I could feel one coming on right now. This was going to be a great gym class.

"No." I said emotionlessly. It's kinda bad if it's only my second day of school with her and I've had multiply headaches. God. She didn't give up asking me and so I walked away and went to join Michael and Henry at the basketball game going on between some of the upperclassmen and the underclassmen. Mr. Drake blew the whistle and told everyone to get into a straight line. Melissa and Henry were the leaders of the teams and we were playing dodge ball. I was on Henry's team along with his brother Michael.

Mr. Drake blew the whistle once again 10 minutes before the bell shrieked the end of class. Henry's team won by 5 more points than Melissa's team. I quickly changed and walked out to meet Michael, Henry and sadly Melissa. Once they were all there we headed to lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

VPOV

I was standing outside the main building of the school. That's the thing about this school. It has multiple buildings and I love that in places. I started to wonder where the rest of my family was when I saw the walking from the science/world history building and coming towards me. Savannah and David smiled and waved at me, while Monica and Kyle only glanced at me then quickly away, as if they knew something that I did not. I would find out sooner or later and for some reason I feel a feeling that it won't be as bad as the two youngest siblings think it would be.

"God it to you guys long enough. What were you guys doing? Sucking up to the teachers so you could get extra credit?" I asked trying to be humorous. Apparently I wasn't. "Ha Vasilisa I think you should just stick to mind reading and seeing auras. I don't think telling jokes is your thing." David said jokingly trying to ease the tension within our little group. And he didn't succeed at all. No he just made a tense situation to an annoyed one. We all looked at him for a moment before I walked away and started for the lunchroom.

I usually led my family into the lunchroom but this time I let Raphael and Cassandra lead themselves and the others while I brought up the rear. I was too caught up in my own thoughts for once instead of constantly hearing other people's thoughts. All it really did was cause me headaches. I stopped and stood at the wall about three feet from the door leading to the lunchroom as well as the 20 some thousand students that go to Langford High School.

I searched the room for the thoughts of Michael Donovan and listened to the conversation taking place. "Ha ha sorry about Melissa she's acted like that since middle school. Every time a new guy shows up she tries to woo them by flirting with them endlessly until they finally give in and go out with her. Then she drops them like a hat. Pretty sad if I do say so myself." He said talking about the obnoxious girl in my fifth hour biology class. That's when my family walked by the windows.

"Who are they? The Dragomir's?" I heard someone ask through Michael's mind. Obviously Stefen I could tell by his voice. "Oh them." Michael turned around as my older brother and sister walked in. "The big one with long black hair is Raphael and the girl he's with is Cassandra. No matter what people say about them being brother and sister must be a lie." "Why is that?" "Because they're like a thing. And the blonde guy who always looks in pain and tired, that's David Dashkov and he's with the girl with black hair and blonde tips, Savannah. David is also the blonde girls twin, Monica. She's with the boy with short black hair, Kyle. It's kinda sick in a way. I mean they're related and they're with each other. Talk about incest, right?" Michael explained.

"But Michael you do know that they're not really related right. David and Monica are part of a different family the Dashkovs remember?" His brother Henry interrupted. "Yea I know it's just kinda gross you know cause their dad Marcus is like this top lawyer/ matchmaker and they're all related somehow." Michael protested.

I smirked and walked past the windows. I looked at Stefen's table and noticed that he was staring straight at me. I frowned and walked past the first few tables leading to my table. "What about her?" I heard Stefen ask in awe. Michael sifted and turned in his seat to look at me. "Oh, that is _Vasilisa Dragomir_. She's Savannah's twin and totally hot." I smirked and shook my head. I sat down at the table where my family was already seated with food in front of them. Food that would go uneaten.

"But don't think about asking her out. She'll just turn you down. Apparently all the boys in this school are to good for her." Michael said shrugging and moving his food around on his tray. I looked over and frowned. There Stefen goes looking at me again. I quickly turned away.

"What's wrong, Vasilisa." I looked back at my family to see them staring at me. Cassandra had leaned over and put her hand on mine. I drop the fry that I had in my hand scowling over at Stefen's table. "No, nothing. Its nothing." I said my tone cold. I sat there for a good ten minutes but I finally gave up and stood walking straight to the door, sending a mental message to Savannah. Being vampire twins she could read my thoughts like I read everyone else's. It could come in handy at times like this.

I turned and looked at my twin to see that she understood and I nodded walking out the door and to my car. I got in and drove. I drove past my house and away from the city. That trip I was going to go on I guess the time to go on it was now.


End file.
